Liquid dispensers are used for a variety of purposes. Of particular interest are liquid droplet dispensers. Liquid droplet dispensers can generate a small amount of a liquid substance for administration to a user or for addition to another substance.
For example, droplets containing an active ingredient, such as a pharmaceutical agent, a vitamin, an essential oil, or the like can be administered to a user directly or by addition to a formulation that is later administered to the user. The droplet and/or formulation can be administered orally, topically, inhaled as a vapor, and/or in numerous other manners. The droplet often contains one or more ingredients that are expensive and/or that need to be precisely metered for effectiveness and safety. Thus, it is important to be able to reproducibly generate a consistent sized droplet.
An increasingly popular way to administer a liquid in aerosolized form to a user is through a vaporizer or a vaping tool. A droplet of liquid, often an oil, is vaporized and delivered to the user during the user's inhalation. However, current liquid dispensers for vaporizers and vaping tools suffer from several drawbacks. For example, dispensers lack convenience, consistency, precision, and/or feedback.
There is therefore a need for an improved liquid dispenser. There is further a need for a liquid dispenser that can produce a metered droplet. There is still a further need for a dispenser that is convenient, consistent, precise, and that provides feedback to the user.